


Crimson Head

by Vitalpen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitalpen/pseuds/Vitalpen
Summary: Jill Valentine has just survived an encounter with a seemingly invincible monster out in the woods.  Now returned to the Arklay Mansion, she is faced with a threat both new and old.
Kudos: 1





	Crimson Head

It was with heavy footsteps that Jill made her way back toward the Arklay Mansion. After the horror that she’d just faced in the woods, she almost found herself relieved to go back. Even with all the monsters waiting for her, the shambling forms that populated it was preferable to an entirely indestructible monster. The journal she’d found in that cabin, the things it implied, it haunted her. 

But she couldn’t dwell on that; it wasn’t a problem she could solve. Thoughts swirled around her mind like a storm as she counted the dead. Joseph, Kevin, Richard, Kenneth, Edward, Forest, and maybe Chris. Still no sign of Enrico or Rebecca, and she hadn’t seen Wesker in hours. Six S.T.A.R.S. members dead, four unaccounted for.

Jill shuddered and gripped her pistol just a little bit harder. She made her way up the stairs to the door and re-entered the mansion.

Immediately, her eyes were drawn to the floor. The zombie she’d dropped was right where she left it; it should’ve been a grimly welcoming sight, familiarity and all that. But it was different, wrong; the body had changed. Even though it was still as a statue, the pale, grey skin was gone, replaced by an angry crimson. Jill leveled her gun and approached with slow, cautious steps. She was ten feet away. Eight feet. Six feet. Four. Three.

_CREEAAAAAAK!_

The sound split the silence and filled the air. Jill flinched and clenched her jaw to stifle a cry of surprise. She cast a glare down at the floorboard beneath her feet. It was like the whole house was playing a joke on her. She took a moment to let her heart rate slow down.

The red corpse jerked, like a single, full-body twitch. 

Its arms came forward and palms slammed against the ground. In a single, vigorous movement, it heaved itself up to its feet with a roar.

The bright red of its skin made it easy to see the holes she’d put in it before. Its pupils were gone, replaced by pitch white bulbs that almost seemed to glow. Its jaw was clenched, every last muscle was tensed. It looked like every part of its body was brimming with the urge to lunge at her. What was once only capable of hunger had developed a new emotion: fury. The flesh of its fingers had rotted until the bones were exposed at the tip, fashioning them into claws. Its toes looked much the same. With another roar, it sprinted at her, claws raised.

Jill barely had time to duck under it as the raked into the wall, gashing open the wallpaper. She lunged forward to put some distance between her and it, then fired off three shots. Like most things she’d met tonight, it didn’t even flinch. It tore its claw out of the wall and turned on her, ready to charge again. Jill turned around and sprinted down the hall, aiming for the right-turn at the end. Like a wild animal, the red zombie chased her, bearing down with arms outstretched. She rounded the bend and holstered her pistol, reaching for the shotgun on her back. 

Just as she hoped, the zombie didn’t have the coordination she did and ran right into the wall. It gave Jill the seconds she needed to get ready. She leveled the weapon as the creature recovered. She waited until it had turned toward her and taken on step, then she pulled the trigger.

The sound of it filled the hallway and the buckshot tore the monster’s chest wide open, going right through and into the wall. It stumbled back a few feet, then fell back onto the ground. A pool of blood slowly began to spread beneath it from the wound.

Jill took a second to breathe, staring at the monster, letting the adrenaline settle down before she tried to think through what just happened. She pumped the shotgun, the shell bounced off the wall and onto the floor.

With a scream, the red zombie lurched forward and sat up, reaching for her.

Without a thought, she pulled the trigger again, blowing its entire head apart and ending it for good.

Jill pumped the shotgun again.

She’d killed this thing already. 

The first time she’d come through here, it had taken seven rounds before it finally fell over. Then it had gotten back up and she had to put in two more. More than half a magazine of 9mm rounds before it stayed down. But it got back up again, and it was angry this time. She hadn’t killed it.

With a creeping dread, Jill had to ask herself: Had she killed _any_ of them?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing I did a while back as a kind of exercise for myself and I'm really happy with how it turned out. So I thought, why not post it.


End file.
